Faerthurin's Broken Arm
by Faerthurin
Summary: One battle, or skirmish, and its aftermath. Snapshot of Faerthurin as a character.


Disclaimer: No, I really don't believe that I'm Professor Tolkien. The only character who's mine is Faerthurin. Oh, and possibly Merenlir.

Note: A few grammatical errors are intentional, but please tell me any that you're kind enough to point out. I'll try to tell you politely if they were intentional ones.

Faerthurin is an our-world girl who managed to wangle herself an apprenticeship to Aragorn. (Bamf!fic coming eventually!) Merenlir is an Elf of Rivendell, and he plays flute. Faerthurin plays piccolo, and I believe they are similar enough that Merenlir can teach Faerthurin most things, since she had been taking lessons from a piccolo teacher before. Story is Faerthurin's POV.

* * *

Setting: Eriador, Gwirith TA 2993, Faerthurin's first year of apprenticeship

Estel and I were hunting a band of Easterlings headed west along the Road. We shot as many as we could, 'cos they had axes, and two swords can't beat a dozen axes, but as soon as we started they were aware of us, and started dodging around, trying to get close enough for hand-to-hand combat. When we engaged them they were down to four plus captain and lieutenant. Estel went straight for the captain, and I covered his left side, which put me in front of the lieutenant.

I just parried at first, because the other four flanked the two big ones, attacking from all quarters. Then I saw an opening from a small one to my left. I lunged, and killed it, but my guard was down briefly and the lieutenant struck my sword-arm. There was the pain of the sword-stroke, and I heard a sharp crack, and my hand was numb. I dropped my sword - I just couldn't hold it - and every movement of that arm caused more pain than I've felt before or since. Estel saw, and with one mighty, desperate stroke hewed the captain's axe-shaft off and penetrated its armour, driving all the Easterlings back for a moment. I picked up my sword with my left hand instead.

There was no time for anything more. Estel shouted, "Fight defensively!" as the Easterlings fell on us again. That was about all I could do with my left then, anyway. So I parried again and again, while Estel turned into a berserker and wiped the Easterlings out. Well, really he faced each one, found a gap in its defence, and so took them out one by one, and all the time he was covering me as much as possible.

When at last they were all dead, he pretty much just dropped his sword as though he'd forgotten about it (it wasn't Narsil of course), and examined my arm. He was wounded too, a couple of nasty slices from those axes, but he ignored that. He said that one of the bones was broken, and I'd have to rest my arm for at least six weeks! He set it and bound it tight, cleaned his own wounds still as if it didn't matter, and then said we would head back to Rivendell. I was surprised - we'd been there less than a week ago - but Estel insisted that I rest my arm.

Even riding back on the road took six days, because Estel wouldn't let us trot, saying that it jolts too much for a broken bone, so it was alternating walk and canter, mostly walk, and frequent stops. Even though Inthenin has nice smooth gaits. Every Ranger horse has to be smooth, 'cos when we ride, we ride a-a-all day.

At Rivendell Elrond put me right to bed for the rest of the day, at which I was very annoyed but didn't dare object, and apart from him examining me and re-setting the bone (ow!) absolutely nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day. He said the ride back had jolted the bone badly, despite Estel's care, and would take longer to heal. Next morning early, Estel came in to say that he had to keep working, but I had to stay until my arm was mended - and I did object then! But he only laughed over my heated words, saying that he, too, had been kept in the day before, tended by Elrond, and had not liked it either. There was no help for the situation, though, and he departed alone, promising to be back in seven weeks (which was Elrond's prediction as to when I could get back on the trail).

I was bored mostly, even with Elves singing or telling stories to me, 'cause I wasn't allowed to DO anything. At least I could get up, from the third day. Every minute possible was spent outside, and, when I could sneak it out, with my sword. I hid in the birch grove and practised with my left hand until it was almost as good as my right, thinking of Maedhros. That was one of the stories I wanted told often - how Maedhros son of Feanor was ambushed and captured, how Fingon found him handcuffed or whatever it's called to a cliff, and the only way Fingon could free him was by cutting off his right hand, and that Maedhros actually came to be deadlier with his sword afterward. Lindir was a bit surprised at my choice, but very patient. Oh, Lindir was so kind to me. And so was Glorfindel. They both came to tell me stories or sing almost every day. Glorfindel actually said to me once "You do know that you're not Maedhros, don't you?" when I'd asked for the tale four days running. But I found it a bit harder when Merenlir tried to entertain me, 'cos I wanted to be learning to play, not just listening, but you can't play a woodwind with only one hand.

After nearly four weeks [actually three weeks and two days ;) - author's note], Elrond let me start using my right hand again. Another week and sword-play was permitted - a little, left-handed only. I learned later that Glorfindel had spoken to Elrond counselling this, for my mental wellbeing as well as to keep me in training. I suspect that he knew something of my secret practice times.

I was so relieved when Estel came back. He came to see how I was almost immediately. Elrond said I wasn't quite ready to go a-Ranging yet, but Estel looked at me and must have decided I needed to be travelling. He spoke privately to Elrond, and the result was that I could go with him the next day. I was so glad! I still had to take it easy a bit, but at least I'd be doing _something_.

It was fine once I was on the trail again. No archery permitted, athelas and comfrey on my arm every night, and no going out of Estel's sight, but he was happy to train me in left-handed sword-play, and help me regain the strength in my right. And you know, I reckon he learned a lot by teaching me backwards, so to speak. He kept having to stop and think about how the movements should go on the other side. And he said that it might be quite an advantage in a duel, to be able to fight left-handed. Throw my opponent off balance, make him delay his shots and all. I sure liked that idea!


End file.
